Amor en silencio
by OmgLatersBaby
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando una simple atracción desate la rivalidad entre dos hermanas? Pero a pesar de las intrigas, y los obstáculos, la fuerza del amor se encargará de unir a un joven que nació pobre para luego convertirse en un poderoso ingeniero, y el de una bella y sincera joven que siempre estuvo enamorada de él sin que éste se diera cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en silencio.**

**Sinopsis**

Nuestra historia comienza en la bella ciudad de Álamos, Sonora, lugar de residencia de la millonaria familia Weasley, conformada por el patriarca Arthur Weasley, su esposa, Molly Weasley y sus tres hijos: Kate, Ron y Ginny. A la gran casa llega a trabajar Lily Evans junto con su hijo adolescente Harry.

Pero Lily no sólo llega a Álamos para servir a la gran famila Weasley, su objetivo primordial es obligar al poderoso James Potter, a reconocer a Harry como su hijo biológico ya que varios años atrás, fruto de una aventura nació Harry.

Pero la convivencia en la gran casa no será fácil ya que Molly considera a Lily y a Harry unos intrusos gracias al hecho de que Arthur se ha encariñado con el joven, a tal punto de asumir los gastos de Harry y su madre.

Este no será el único problema por el que tendrán que pasar: James Potter se niega a reconocer a Harry como su hijo legítimo, ya que lo considera un simple muchacho que no merece llevar el apellido Potter. Y por último las hijas del matrimonio Weasley desarrollarán cierto interés por el joven: Kate, la mayor, sólo lo querrá como un capricho, mientras que Ginny se enamorará profundamente de él.

¿Qué pasará cuando una simple atracción desate la rivalidad entre dos hermanas? Pero a pesar de las intrigas, y los obstáculos, la fuerza del amor se encargará de unir a un joven que nació pobre para luego convertirse en un poderoso ingeniero, y el de una bella y sincera joven que siempre estuvo enamorada de él sin que éste se diera cuenta.


	2. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Álamos, una bella ciudad rodeada de los más hermosos paisajes, que tan sólo con su belleza atraía la admiración de muchos. Para Ginny Weasley la vida en este mágico lugar era hermosa, vivía en una gran casa junto con su padre, su madre y su hermano Ron.

Su hermana no vivía con ellos ya que a la edad de 15 años decidió culminar sus estudios en el extranjero. Pero había algo que la atormentaba en lo más profundo de su ser: el gran amor que sentía por aquel muchacho que muy lejos de amarla, la veía como su amiga.

Harry Potter había llegado a su vida hace más de dos años, desde entonces se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Pero para Ginny esa simple amistad se transformó con el tiempo en un gran amor, el mismo amor que debía ser guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Pero cómo iba a guardar ese sentimiento tan fuerte si cada día lo amaba más? No tenía respuesta para ello, por lo que se resignó a ser… su gran amiga.


	3. Capitulo 1: El intruso

**CAPÍTULO 1: El INTRUSO**

Álamos, 14 de Septiembre del 2012

En una soleada tarde, el 14 de septiembre, una madre con su hijo llegaba al pintoresco pueblo de Álamos. Los dos habían viajado durante horas desde su pueblo natal, llegando a este pueblo con el fin de mejorar su calidad de vida.

Lily Evans era una madre abnegada, tierna y amorosa con su hijo, no había nada que no hubiera hecho por él, era por esa razón que había decidido viajar con su hijo para pedir ayuda a su primo, el importante agricultor Arthur Weasley.

La vida en Sinaloa, su pueblo natal, no era muy buena ya que por un descuido en la casa donde ella trabajaba, la despidieron y no tuvieron otro remedio que ir a buscar ayuda a tierras desconocidas.

-Mamá ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?- preguntó su hijo.

-Harry no lo sé, hoy voy a ir a buscar trabajo y puede que con suerte vivamos cómodamente en un pequeño apartamento pero hasta mientras vamos a ir a buscar a mi comadre Liz. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Te solías llevar muy bien con sus dos hijos Hermionie y Christian.

-Sí me acuerdo de ellos, pero es que no quisiera incomodar, además ellos han de tener espacio para ellos no más, no habrá espacio para nosotros- comentó Harry cada vez más preocupado por su situación.

-No te preocupes por eso, mira ya hablé con mi comadre y está ansiosa por volvernos a ver.

Sin más, se dispusieron a caminar durante media hora buscando la casa de la familia Granger hasta que por fin hallaron aquella casa en dónde un día fueron muy feliz.

-¡Liz! ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto amiga- Lily no dejaba de hablar y de abrazar a la que durante muchos años fue su gran amiga.

-¡Dios mujer, si me sigues abrazando así no voy a poder caminar bien durante dos semanas!

-Lo siento es la emoción del momento, pero mira aquí traigo a Harry-dijo apartándose para dejar ver a un muchacho muy tímido- No sé si no te acordarás de él…

-Cómo no me voy a acordar de Harry, pero si está todo grande ya no es aquel niño que corría de aquí para ya con Hermionie o Christian- dijo la Sra. Granger con un deje de melancolía.

-Sí, lo sé pero… ¿Dónde están tus hijos? Ya quiero verlos.

-Hermionie salió a comprar con su padre pero Christian está por aquí, pero no se queden ahí parados, pasen están en su casa.

-Gracias.

Harry se sintió muy feliz de estar en esa casa de nuevo ya que en ella se albergaban muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia, pero sobre todo le traía recuerdos del mejor verano de su vida.

-¿Harry?-Preguntó un joven de 14 años, muy parecido y simpático a él.

-¿Christian? Hola, sí soy yo, hace años que no te veía- dijo o más bien gritó de tanta emoción que tenía en el pecho de volver a ver a su amigo.

No es que Harry no fuera social, pero no tenía muchos amigos en Sinaloa, porque los chicos de por allá eran groseros. Por esa sencilla razón prefería la compañía y el amor que su madre le brindaba.

-¡Yo también te extrañe amigo! Pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Christian cada vez más interesado sobre la vida de su amigo.

-Pues nada interesante, he mejorado mis notas, aunque tú no lo creas, tanto así que he ganado varios premios en la escuela.

-¿Quién lo diría? Mi querido amigo Harry aplicado en sus estudios, creo que fui un mal ejemplo para ti- dijo Christian riendo- pero creo que lo voy a ser aún más.

Desde entonces no han parado de conversar sobre lo que han hecho estos últimos cinco años. También se llevaba muy bien con Hermionie, aunque ésta sea un poco estresante ya que sabe de cualquier tema que tú le preguntes. Sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces pidió al cielo para que hubiera tan sólo un solo tema que Hermionie no supiera.

Pero un día todo cambió en la vida de Harry.

Estaba en la plaza con Christian comiendo un helado cuando de pronto apareció un hombre igual a él.

-Christian ¿Quién es él?

-Mmm…bueno…él es…- Christian sabía quién era aquel hombre importante, pero tenía miedo de decirle a Harry la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa Christian? ¿Por qué no respondes?

-Mira Harry…verás él es…

-¡Ya dímelo por favor!

-Ese Hombre de ahí es tu padre, James Potter.


End file.
